kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kia
Summary A rather rare sight of a character and an even more oddball of a character. Kia hails from The World That Never Was. Despite her absolute affiliation with the Darkness, this character does not search for hearts and after overhearing of Keyblade warriors, she keeps a far distance from them and the Organization XIII. Warriors who have met her have been requested for a simple duel, but she seems much more powerful than she lets on at first. However, she's never too far from a certain one-winged warrior. Appearance Kia's appearance most definitely signifies her as a denizen of the darkness. Her only piece of attire seems to be an altered version of the black cloak familiarly associated with Organization XIII. Though she wears this cloak due to being able to resist the temptation of the darkness, it has been transformed due to being living darkness itself. The cloak lacks the decorative beads and most of its zipper has been atrophed. The tailcoat appears to be tattered, and an eye rests on the left side of the abodmen. Underneath the cloak reveals a young woman with a demonic appearance, her skin showcasing odd pigments of indigo and purple and a yellow piercing eye with a cat-like slit. Her hair is seemingly wild and unkempt. She appears to wear no footwear and her pants seem to somehow fade into her torso area. She seems to only wear this when in hiding. When not, her entire clothing changes to a dark, tattered coat with slightly broadened shoulders and dark-colored trousers. Her overall appearance makes it difficult to discern whether or not she's a Heartless or a Nobody. Personality Kia is one heck of an oddball, often mixing in cat-like gestures whilst conversing normally. Kia is generally benevolent in nature, a personality of which would totally throw off her appearance. Typical of her nature, she'd take a bullet for her friends or anyone else who happens to be rather kind. She appears to be much more wise and smarter than she's letting on, adding to a much deeper character under her cute persona. Abilities Kia is indeed in tune with the darkness, and is one of her two main abilities, mainly in the form of magic-based attacks. Being a well-rounded character, she seems to fit in the category of dual command. Being a mid range fighter, Kia wields a hefty, rather large, curved blade. Despite its size, she wields it one hand with ease and utilizes mainly thrusts and swings and keeps it mid-range. Alternatively, she may charge her weapon with darkness and increase her attack potential. Her other ability is shapeshifting, which serves to be as formidable as her darkness powers. Kia is compromised completely out of a metamorphic liquid that can assume many shapes. When she discards her weapon, she will start using this ability as four large, arm-like appendages appear from anywhere on her body. Entangling her opponents in a multitude of tendrils of ambushing her opponents from behind, Kia is at her most unpredictable when using this power. It is also because of the ability that she can withstand many physical attacks. Despite these strengths, Kia is not weak against the light, but ice. Attacks w/weapon in hand Primarily attacks with swift horizontal and diagonal strikes. May counterattack at any given moment *Ombraslash - Performs a series of darkness elemental slashes in quick succession *Shadow Break - Similar to Cloud's Braver attack, she takes to the air and stabs the ground, sending out four shockwaves *Spiral Blades - Summons a group of swords compromised of energy to surround her and assist in offense. Launches then in a widespread fashion after some time *Dark Thrust - Delivers a mighty thrust from her weapon. Comes out rather fast and hard Attacks w/o weapon in hand Casts spells and using a group of four large arm-like appendages to attack and defend. May melt into puddle form to avoid and escape attacks *Dark Brave - Summons a group of darkness orbs surrounding her to assist her in offense *Dark Flare - Summons a black ball of energy that homes in on targets. May shift into this during Dark Brave *Liquid Break - Melts into puddle form to coat the battle field and attacks with long, huge arms. *Shadow Flash - Transforms into liquid form and utilizes Dark Brave, performing relentless charge attacks at the target. Category:Kingdom Hearts Legacy Category:Non-canon Character